


Johnlock #5

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I have this headcanon that Sherlock always wears John's old army dog tags after they start dating, but I can't think up how Sherlock got them! Can you help me ut by writing a fic abut how Sherlock got them and grew so attached or something along those lines?"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #5

Sherlock looked down at the tags in his hand, reading the print for what seemed like the millionth time that day. They brought him the courage to keep going without John. They pushed him further, making him look forward to the day when he would get to see John again and hear the man’s voice speaking to him. Sherlock was finally tracking down the last of Moriarty’s gunman, but this one was being particularly hard to find.

Sherlock knew he needed to kill each of Moriarty’s minions before it would be safe to reveal himself to the world: alive and well. If word got out to the shooters that Sherlock had survived the fall, then they would surely finish the job they had started. Yet, through all of the searching and longing to talk to John, simple things like the dog tags would keep him in check. They may just be tiny metal shapes strung onto a necklace, but there were so many memories and lots of meaning behind them.

The first time Sherlock had noticed the army tags was when he and John were moving into Ms. Hudson’s flat. He saw them around John’s neck and didn’t think much of them then. The second took note of their existence was when they were chasing the cab through town and they jingled loudly around John’s neck, the streetlamps shining onto them. They from then on reminded Sherlock of their first case together: the case he loved most of all.

The third time was the night after they solved the case on the hounds in Baskerville. Sherlock had finally figured out how to express to John how he felt. Sherlock had no experience in these things. He had never needed any, because he never felt this close to someone. In the middle of kissing John, Sherlock must have pulled on the tags around John’s neck too hard, for they snapped off. Sherlock had been flustered and tried to fix it, but John had stopped him. “Keep it.” he said, closing Sherlock’s fist around it.

These tags reminded Sherlock of the most important memories in his life: meeting John Watson, befriending John Watson, and starting a relationship with John Watson. These were the reasons Sherlock was able to keep going. These tags. They told a tale of Sherlock’s first love, and they gave him hope.


End file.
